


Where Have You Been All My Life

by ASweatyToothedMadman



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IT'S GAY, M/M, Neil Perry Lives, Neil and Todd live together in NYC, and they are really in love okay, neil is and actor, the friends may come in at points, todd is a writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASweatyToothedMadman/pseuds/ASweatyToothedMadman
Summary: After leaving school, Neil and Todd moved to the big city to start their lives together. Some short drabbles of what happens to them.





	1. Loveseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebonysblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonysblues/gifts).



> This is like the 3rd thing I've posted in these 4 days I'm so sorry I'm just really gay okay

It's late in the afternoon, the sunday rolling by slowly. Neil had a day off and he decided to spend it with his head on Todd's chest. Todd wasn't against the idea at all, he had reached a sort of writer's block and he really wanted to finish up the book he had just checked out from the library. Neil had gone out earlier that morning to get them a nice breakfast, long before Todd had woken up and after finishing, Neil dragged him over towards their windowseat. He had always remembered Todd wanting one of them so he did just that when finding a place to live. It was low but just in the right place so the sun would shine right on it in the late afternoon, lighting up the soft blue flowers on the cushion. Todd lie down across it before Neil followed, curling up around his body so he could rest his head on his boyfriend's chest. 

After that it was quiet, albeit Todd flipping through his book and Neil snoring softly. Closing the book carefully, Todd placed it on the floor and watched Neil with a smile. He looked so calm, as if he were having a dream and Todd couldn't help but remember why he had fallen in love with this nerd in the first place. He reached his hand out, stroking Neil's hair softly before staring out the window and wondering if they should get some pizza later. Neil stirred with a small noise, looking up at Todd with his big brown eyes. He reached a hand up, carressing Todd's cheek before pressing a kiss to his chest. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, Todd only replying with a hum in question. Neil got up on one elbow to look at him better 

"You've got that deep thought look on your face,"

"Oh, I was just thinking about what we should get for dinner, Pizza maybe?"   
Neil smiled and looked downards. The anxiety in Todd rose slightly because what the fuck was Neil planning.

"Well, I hope you're not dead set on pizza because I kinda have something planned..,"

"Oh, what is it?"

Neil grinned "You'll see,"


	2. Do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've got a reservation tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to be stopped also hello I may be getting back into writing again so i'm sorry I'm putting up something cute for once though but yeah here are our boyfriends and I hope this is okay? Alright it's short and i can't spell or write for shit

“Todd?”   
Todd looked up from his book with a hum at Neil who had previously been taking a nap with his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Neil couldn’t help but grin, proping himself on his arm and moving his other to rest on Todd’s stomach. 

“We’ve got a reservation tonight,” he said, earning an eyebrow raise from Todd

“At your favorite italian place and everything, tonight at 8.” With that, he crawled up the rest of the way to press a kiss to Todd’s lips. 

That night came quickly, Neil almost dragging Todd as the two walked in the resturant hand in hand. Dinner went smoothly as the two dined on lasanga (Todd’s favorite) and once they had finished, Neil ordered a bottle of wine. 

“Neil, wait.” Todd gasped, they had never actually ordered wine at a resturant and whatever Neil had picked out probably wasn’t good on their wallet either. Neil said nothing, putting his hand in Todd’s and rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand with a wink. The wine finally arrived poured into glasses and it hit before he could even take a look at the glass in front of him or the look on Neil’s face. Being the romantic he was, of course Neil was planning something big. Suddenly, Neil stood and walked around the table so he was facing Todd. 

“Todd Anderson, my heart, my sunshine, my love, I was never very good with words but I do know that I want to spend forever with you or at least as long as I can. I want to wake up every morning and see you there next to me and I want to look out and see you watching me on stage and to read the paper with you and oh god, Todd, Will you marry me?” And Todd couldn’t help but grin the largest he had in a long time 

“Of course, yes.” was all he could get out before they were kissing and Neil was putting a ring on his finger.


	3. The way the sun peaks through the blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i have no clue i keep forgetting to post these on here

In their apartment, they have a small balcony that attaches right onto the bedroom. When Todd had first seen it, he couldn't help but grin knowing how much Neil would love it. 

When the sun rose in the early morning, strands of light would peak in through the curtains as though to wake the boys up. The only one to wake would be Todd though. And at night, they would stand out in each others arms as the sounds of the city sang to them. Neil would start to hum and Todd would laugh and soon they would be kissing. Neil always said that he didn't need the balcony because he already had the most amazing view right inside his apartment. 

Sometimes when Todd wakes up, he'll go and make a pot of coffee as quiet as he can before pouring a mug for himself and walking back to stand out on the balcony. Leaning against the doorway, he can't help but look back at Neil.   
Sometime during the night he had flipped over so he is lying on his stomach and it seems like he is hugging the pillow into his face. Otherwise, he is shirtless and covered loosely by the thin blanket. Todd couldn't help but smile at the sight as he sipped his coffee. He heard a soft noise coming from the bed before Neil shifted and seemed to fall back asleep. Todd can't help but fall in love all over again.


End file.
